1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems, methods, and apparatus for mounting and/or displaying panel structures as partitions, displays, barriers, or treatments.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Some recent architectural designs have implemented synthetic, polymeric resins, which can be used as partitions, displays, barriers, or treatments etc. Present polymeric resin materials generally used for creating these resin panels comprise polyvinyl chloride or “PVC”; polyacrylate materials such as acrylic, and poly (methylmethacrylate) or “PMMA”; polyester materials such as poly (ethylene-co-cyclohexane 1,4-dimethanol terephthalate), or “PET”; poly (ethylene-co-cyclohexane 1,4-dimethanol terephthalate glycol) or “PETG”; glycol modified polycyclohexylenedimethlene terephthalate; or “PCTG”; as well as polycarbonate materials.
In general, resin materials such as these are now popular compared with decorative cast or laminated glass materials, since resin materials can be manufactured to be more resilient and to have a similar transparent, translucent, or colored appearance as cast or laminated glass, but with less cost. Decorative resins can also provide more flexibility compared with glass at least in terms of color, degree of texture, gauge, and impact resistance. Furthermore, decorative resins have a fairly wide utility since they can be formed to include a large variety of artistic colors, images, and shapes.
As mentioned above, one particular use of decorative resins can be in the panel form, where the panel might be used in conjunction with a panel mounting system as part of a partition, display, barrier, or treatment. One conventional type of panel mounting system includes a pair of standards or upright posts with one or more panels mounted therebetween. For example, a manufacturer then uses bracket-like elements to secure each panel between the pair of upright posts, such as using one or more bracket elements joined to the standards or uprights mounted to the panel by fastening elements. The manufacturer further secures these uprights posts to the floor, ceiling and/or a wall via one or more opposing rigid mounting plates.
Unfortunately, conventional panel mounting systems such as these tend to suffer from a number of drawbacks. In particular, these types of conventional mounting systems generally tend not to provide much flexibility in terms of mounting style or arrangement since they can be erected in only a limited number of configurations, and typically require complicated hardware and installation processes. Specifically, conventional mounting systems tend to either come only in standard sizes, or come in specifically “made to order” configurations that have limited use. One will appreciate that such limitations can be particularly problematic when panels are used in temporary settings, such as trade shows.
Additionally, because conventional panel mounting systems require complicated hardware and installation processes they are not readily assembled and disassembled. For example, conventional panel mounting systems often need to be secured to standard mounting surfaces that are substantially-vertical and substantially horizontal surfaces at 90° angles, such as vertical walls and/or horizontal floors and ceilings. Without specialized designs, however, such mounting systems may be ill-suited for use on surfaces that may be arched, curved, or angled. When conventional uprights are mounted to non-standard mounting surfaces the uprights are often misaligned, making suspension of a panel therebetween impossible or at the very least requiring expensive and time taking modifications and complicated installation procedures.
Along similar lines, another drawback of conventional panel mounting systems is that they tend to employ very little (or no) vertical adjustability. This enhances the need for manufacturers to be well aware of all possible floor-to-ceiling dimensions, and any variations thereto, when preparing a structure for a particular design space. Such information about dimensions in a new space, however, can be often difficult to come by with great specificity, particularly where a large amount of space needs to be considered. Furthermore, in the event there are any inaccuracies, or mismatches, it can be fairly expensive to retool and manufacture new mounting apparatus for that space.
Accordingly, there are a number of disadvantages in panel mounting systems that can be addressed.